


he'll always be (the best thing that ever happened to me)

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: every last bit of my old man's son [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Also introducing Jason's son, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Gen, Jason Todd is a Good Dad, batfam, but his name's like the main point of the fic so read to find out what it is, everything is happy and nothing hurts, except it's more of Jason has a child and doesn't tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Jason getting hit with fear gas wouldn't be the worst thing, except now he's unconscious in the cave and Tim's pretty sure he's the only one that knows about the toddler waiting in his apartment for Daddy to come home. There's really no other option than bringing him to the Manor and watching what happens.a.k.a. Jason has a toddler that very few members of the family know about, but everything has to come out eventually.





	he'll always be (the best thing that ever happened to me)

”Jason?” Tim was caught by surprise for once, unaware that his older brother had taken residence in the infirmary.

”Fear gas,” Dick said, coming up behind him and clapping his shoulder. He had been cutting back a little on hugging lately.

But Jason was unconscious, and the sun would be up in a couple hours, and Jason still hadn't told the family about his roommate. Tim sealed his domino back on.

”Shit. I have to go.” Red Robin hopped on his still warm cycle and sped off, ignoring the shouts behind him.

\---

”Tage?” Tim shouted into the apartment from Jason's bedroom, pulling on clothes he’d left at his brother’s place. ”Tag-oh thank God.”

The woman sitting on the couch lived a few doors down from Jason and was always willing to study at his place so Tage wasn't alone while his daddy was gone.

”Unca Tim!” The boy shrieked, leaping at Tim. Tim caught him and hugged him tight, tension leaking from his body. He looked at the woman now gathering up her textbooks and went back into his brother's bedroom, pulling money out to give her. A couple hundred dollars might be excessive, but she’d watched Tage nearly all night, and Tim knew Jason always overpaid anyways.

”Here you go. Thank you so much for watching him.” Tim said, handing her the money. It would also help her forget that when Jason or Tim came in, they always walked right out of the bedroom instead of through the front door.

”Any time. Tage’s been feeling a little warm, and he didn't eat much at dinner.” She said, hefting her bag up and moving to the door. ”Feel better, kiddo.”

"Not feeling so hot, huh, buddy?" Tim shifted Tage higher and pressed their cheeks together. "Oh yea, that's a low-grade fever."

He quickly catalogued all of Tage’s symptoms-fever, a slight shaking, how bright his eyes had been when he'd thrown himself at Tim.

The problem was that he'd watched Tage before, but he had no idea of what to do with a sick Tage, or really any sick kid. Plus, with his missing spleen, Tim himself was more susceptible to illnesses, so it was probably best if he wasn't the one to watch Tage, even if he wanted to.

"Okay, bud, let's take a little trip, yea?" He set Tage on the couch and went to pull a duffle bag from the linen closet.

First, he made his way into Jason's bedroom a third time, sent his cycle a command to make its way back to the cave, and gathered up his suit to shove it into the bottom of the bag. He picked up some clothes for Jason because he'd probably stay at the Manor at least one night while he recovered, and then left the room, going to Tage’s next door.

There he got clothes for the little boy, as well as other little items-a stuffed bat, little dolls he loved to play with that were modelled after the Bat-family, the WE blanket that had once been Tim's, and his nightlight just in case Alfred didn't have one hidden away somewhere.

His last stop was the bathroom, where he gathered up all of the little boy toiletries and closed the now full bag.

In the living room, Tage was curled on the couch, looking miserably at the darkness through the window.

"Okay, pillbug," Tim said, crouching by the couch after he'd slung the bag across his chest. "Let's go on a trip."

\--

"Daddy?" Tage murmured miserably into Tim's neck as the teen carried him up the stairs to Wayne Manor.

"Daddy's sick too, Tage," Tim said. "He's here with Grandpa Bruce and Grandpa Alfie, and all your other uncles and aunts."

He considered trying the door handle, but he didn't remember the last time he'd opened the door from this side, and he also wasn't sure how he'd get the door open if it actually was locked. So Tim shifted his grip on his nephew and reached out to knock on the door.

After a moment, it opened before Alfred, who looked relieved to see Tim for a moment before seeing Tage in his arms.

"Hey, Alfie," Tim said weakly, unable to remember a time he'd sounded more like his older brother when Jason was trying to pretend he wasn't in trouble.

\--

"My, you look like your father," Alfred murmured to the dozing toddler in his arms. He had taken custody of the boy-of his great-grandson-and sent his grandson up to shower and change, hopefully before the virus had a chance to truly get a hold on him. It was likely that Timothy would still get sick, but Alfred could hope.

Tage-Timothy had said that was a nickname, but that Jason would have to say his son's full name-began to cough, his little body rattling in Alfred's arms, and started sobbing when his fit ended. His teal eyes slid open, clouded with fever, and roved over the room sightlessly.

"Shh," Alfred held the boy in one arm, bouncing him carefully as he measured out a bit of liquid medicine for the boy to drink. "All will be well, darling, hush now."

Tage drank the medicine but continued to whine quietly until he finally fell asleep, gently rocking in Alfred's arms.

Of course, that was the moment that his uncles converged, Tim from upstairs while Dick and Damian emerged from the cave.

"Timmy!" Dick exclaimed, rushing over to smother his younger brother. Before Alfred could say anything, Damian hushed his brothers sharply and moved over to pat Tage's head once, awkwardly, before making his way upstairs.

"Baby," Dick cooed, quieter, retreating from his brother to stand by Alfred, one hand tentatively brushing Tage's hair from his face.

"Meet your nephew, Master Dick," Alfred said, only a little regretful at losing his quiet time with the child.

"His name's Tage," Tim said, standing in the doorway as Dick gaped down at the toddler. "He's Jason's son. I had to go and get him from their apartment because Jason's downstairs, but he's sick so I can't watch him."

Alfred squeezed the boy with his arms quickly, one last cuddle, before handing him to his uncle.

"Master Timothy, back to bed if you please," Alfred turned his attention back to taking care of the rest of his family. "I will bring you refreshments soon. Not coffee."

Tim scrunched up his nose, but retreated without argument for once, padding quietly up the stairs.

Alfred began preparing tea, pulling out ingredients for sandwiches as the water boiled. "Master Dick, if you would tuck a blanket around Master Tage and go remind your father and siblings to come upstairs tonight,"

Dick looked up from the toddler in his arms, a genuine smile on his lips. "Sure, Alfie."

\--

Dick was well aware that Alfred meant putting Tage-his nephew! Jason's son! His little brother had a son!-down somewhere with a blanket, not tucking a blanket around him and taking him down into the cave, but it wasn't that cold, and they wouldn't be down there long, so it would be fine.

Okay, so mostly Dick wanted to see the look on Bruce's face at the sight of his first grandchild. If he managed in front of a camera, then Jason would be able to see it too, after he woke up.

So with the little boy bundled up in his arms, Dick went back down into the cave. It was quiet, a night where everyone had gone out and already come back, tired after their long hours. At the top of the stairs, Dick searched out the rest of his family.

His sisters were in a corner, Cass still in her suit without her cowl, Steph already in sweats, her hair leaving wet marks on her purple sweatshirt.

Dick's newest little brother was the easiest to spot. Duke stood in the middle of the room at one of the tables, bending over an object. He was also dressed in sweats, but he wore his domino and occasionally talked, so Dick guessed he was probably getting Oracle's opinion on something from patrol.

Jason's feet were visible from Dick's vantage point, but the rest of his body was hidden behind the curtain half-pulled for privacy.

The last resident of the cave was seated at the computers-Batman was filling out his report while patrol was still fresh in his mind.

Gleeful, Dick descended the stairs, ignoring his little siblings' attention as he made his way to stand directly behind his mentor. The cave had gone silent as all three stopped talking upon sight of the black-haired bundle in his arms, but Dick was entirely focused on the man before him.

"Alfie wants everyone upstairs," Dick said, walking past Batman to lean against the desk. Batman grunted, eyes flicking over Dick quickly before going back to the computer. Dick waited, greeting Batman with a wide grin when the Dark Knight completely turned his chair and focused on him, or more accurately, the bundle in his arms.

"Dick." Batman said, standing.

"Ah-ah!" Dick moved away. "Go shower and change. You get introductions when Bruce Wayne is here."

Batman gave a little growl, but moved off in the direction of the showers, where Cass was already emerging, wearing yoga pants and one of Dick's sweatshirts. Dick waited for the shower to start up once more before beckoning his siblings with a jerk of his head. Duke had already peeled off the domino and earpiece, so when they came together in front of him, the only hint of their nightlife was the giant batcave they all stood in.

"Uncle Duke, Auntie Steph, Auntie Cass, meet Tage. Jason's little boy."

Steph and Duke both looked shellshocked, but Cass took it in stride, just like everything else. She stroked his hair carefully, leaning in to press her lips to his forehead, then frowned up at Dick.

"Hot."

"He's just got a little virus, Alfie's already on it." Dick reassured her and the frown melted away.

"I can't believe he was hiding an entire child from us." Steph said.

"As opposed to just the leg?" Duke said, grinning and ducking as she swiped at him. He looked back at the toddler and shook his head fondly. "This family, man."

With that, the three of them headed upstairs, just in time for Bruce to reappear from the showers, droplets of water still visible all over his body causing his shirt to stick to him as he beelined for Dick.

Dick gave his father a smile, softer than before, tipping Tage enough that his face was visible.

Bruce studied the little boy, then glanced over at Jason, and Dick could see the pieces coming together.

"Dad, say hello to your grandson," Dick said quietly, gently transferring the boy to his father's arms. Bruce made the toddler look even smaller, dwarfing the little bundle in his arms. "This is Jason's son Tage."

Bruce had a familiar look of love on his face as he traced Tage's features with a calloused finger. It was the look Dick had seen the day he had been officially adopted, the look in every single picture on the wall showcasing all of their adoption days-or in the cases of Steph and Dami, moments of Bruce spending time with them. Dick was able to watch his father fall in love with his first grandson, and a pang in his chest reminded him that Jason was still so unsure of his place in their family that he had to be unconscious for them all to meet his son.

"B, take him back upstairs," Dick said, gaining his father's attention. He gave Bruce a sad little smile, already making his way to his brother's bed. "I'm gonna sit with Jase for a while. I don't want him to wake up alone."

Bruce stopped him with a hand on his shoulder but didn't say anything. He just leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dick's forehead, letting it linger for a second before they went their separate ways.

"Hey, little wing," Dick said, sitting by his brother's bedside and listening to their father tread up the stairs. "You're gonna get hell for not telling us about your kid. I can't wait to see him awake. I bet he's as much of a terror as you ever were."

\--

Jason begrudgingly allowed his older brother to help him back up to the Manor. He probably could have made it himself, but if Tage really was up there, this was the fastest way to get to his son.

Not that he thought Dick was lying. Dick hadn't even known about Tage yesterday, and now he did.

They made their way down the corridor, wincing at the bright sunlight through the windows, and eventually made it to the kitchen where Alfred was cooking and Tim was groggily eating breakfast with his industrial size coffee. He also had a box of tissues and a trashcan at his feet to throw them in, so he’d definitely caught Tage’s virus.

They passed by, though, heading for the dining room currently only populated by their father reading the newspaper and holding Tage against his chest. As Bruce put down his paper, Jason and Dick made it to where he was sitting, Jason sitting beside him and Dick rounding the table to sit across from his brother.

”Hi, babe,” Jason cooed, reaching over to run his fingers through his son's curls. ”You having a good time cuddling with Grandpa?”

Tage grumbled, turning away from his father's fingers and curling further into his grandfather's chest. Jason laughed, sitting back in his seat. ”Okay, I can take a hint.”

”How long have you had him?” Bruce rumbled, gently rubbing circles on the toddler’s back.

”Since he was born. His mother didn't want him, so it's just him and me.”

”Name?”

”Her name doesn't matter, she had an accident when he was a few months old. If you want his full name, then Alfie needs to be in here too.”

Dick left to get him and Jason shifted, awkwardly trying not to look at Bruce.

”Jason,” Bruce cajoled. ”Jaylad, I'm so proud of you.”

Jason wanted to be angry, but the anger just wasn’t rising like it usually did. It probably had something to do with his son curled up on his father’s chest, the living proof that he loved his family.

“What’s his name?” Dick asked, pouncing on Jason from behind. Jason squawked, using his brother’s face as a handhold to shove him away.

“When he was born, I was probably seventeen?” Jason said once he’d shoved Dick into the chair beside him. “Suddenly I had to name this baby something he’d be stuck with for the rest of his life. It’s a lot of pressure.

“So I was sittin’ there, and this nurse comes by and tells me to think about the men in my life I’d like to name a kid after-a father, a grandfather, a brother.

“Tage has four names, a first, two middle, and his last. Tage comes from his middle names, the initials TJ said as a word instead of initials.”

“Put it together yet?” Tim asked from the doorway, cradling his coffee. Jason shot his little brother a glare and Tim shrugged, backing off, presumably back to the kitchen.

Jason took a deep breath and told the table, “His name is Thomas Thaddeus John Wayne, for my father, my grandfather, and my older brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good? This is the first real fic I've worked on with the batfam, so I struggled with characterization a little bit.  
> And yes, that's right, this will be a series, a bit of an AU as you will see as we go on. That is, an AU more to do with the universe and not just Jason having kids.  
> Tumblr's iwillstaywiththemforever. The title of this fic is from Rodney Atkins' He's Mine, as well as the series title.  
> Later guys.


End file.
